Iida
Description A small farm girl turned assassin, Iida is a stoic halfling, beast master, and crossbow expert. She is known for her deadly precision and strong love for all living things. Background She lived on a small farm with her father, mother, and brother. With a case of dyslexia, she dismissed the teachings of her brother, who was magically and intellectually gifted, for instead helping with the farm. When her brother came of age, he left for the city to become a mage. This left Iida to care for the farm and in turn her parents. Soon, the farm became too much for them in their old age, and Iida sent them to live with her successful brother in the city. Alone, she struggled to care for the farm. After a storm lost her the sheep, Iida was forced to sell the farm. Not finding a home with her brother, Iida was left to fend for herself, with only her husbandry skills and her expertise in crossbowman-ship. Hunting got her a few gold, but barely sustained her. She was introduced to the under city through her landlord. He owned a tavern below his inn and recommended that she instead kill people. It was more lucrative and ,with her abilities, a clean job. Seeing as she needed the cash, she agreed. She spent many years killing common folk, gaining a reputation as a clean and silent killer. With her new fame came the alias, The Nightingale, based off the nightingale feathers she used to fledge her arrows. Nobles then began to give her jobs, and she provided. However, she always did her research. That is how she met her friend, Colette. From a contract on her head, she met her at a funeral of one of her recent murders. A dangerous, but fast friendship was formed. Her last job was what sent her to Exiles. She wasn't given an option to research. Her employer, a powerful noble, right hand of the queen, asked her to kill the next heir. She had to agree, then and there. Of course she did. All nobles had to be bad in some sense, right? When she arrived at the house, she found, not a man but a baby, asleep in its crib. She readied her crossbow, and nearly pulled the trigger. But the child awoke. The two looked at each other, eyes locked and the child smiled. Iida's heart broke. What had she been doing these years? She left. When her contract was not complete, her employer was furious and had Iida arrested. Of course she couldn't accuse her of not ''killing the next heir, so instead it was treason. She was exiled soon after. However, when Iida saw the vast desert of Exiles from the ship, she knew that this place would become her new home. Relationships Colette ''"She's a good friend of mine. I guess I just got a good vibe from her. Not worth killing. She can really get my goat sometimes, but that's just how it is. I would kill a man for her, but I don't know how much that's worth, considering. " Martin "Pfft, Gramps? He's a weird one. But then again so am I. We banter a lot, but that's just because we are both nature hobos. Its a hermit thing. He's good company when you need a smoke, or a wild night. Don't be fooled by his age, he's very...spry? Is that the word?" Night of Endless Stars "He's cool. A real nice guy. Almost my opposite. I kill people and he patches them up. Crazy how the world works to put people together...or cats? I'm still not sure what he is. But it doesn't matter. He's a good friend, and I intend to keep him around, as long as he's willing." Aurin-haask "Meh, he's alright. I'm just happy he didn't kill us. I hope to get a good trade working with them. I heard they are fond of cloth." Hasin "I wasn't there when he was added to the team, but if Night trusts him, I do." Igoneous "...I owe him everything. He did a very kind and brave thing for me...I owe him everything." Kalrung "He's a good man. I hope where ever he is, he's safe. He is always welcome here." Linisa "I haven't seen her in a while, but I know her friend has died...I hope she is safe as well." Marcus Mamilius Lactantius "Ha! That guy was so huge! He could have squished me like a grape...and maybe I would have let him. What? can't blame a girl for admiring." Yorhid Valrin "Ah, Yorhid Valrin. He is a strong man, a ''survivor. It's not everyday you meet a man who can conquer a giant worm, let alone ride one. He has piqued my interest. I hope he is as good a man as I assume him to be."'' Willow "Well, we met awkwardly. I stepped on her. BUT! She wasn't injured by it. A sweet lady. She can stay as long as she wishes."Category:Player Characters Category:Exiles Characters Category:Rangers Category:Halflings